


there's a first time for everything

by kittymannequin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2021, Clexa Week 2021 Day 1, F/F, Roommates, accidental love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: sometimes you're just in love with your roommate and it's a wild ride---clexa week is upon us and i dove into it headfirst and this happened :D it's unedited as i've literally churned it out in 30 minutes so pls don't mind the typos, i'll eventually come back to it and edit but i needed this posted asap 'cause GOD do i miss clexa
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	there's a first time for everything

They’ve been roommates for the past three years and Lexa’s barely holding it together.

_Just a couple more years_ , she tells herself first thing every morning, just until they’re out of uni and yet, it’s been years now and she doesn’t know how she’ll manage living without Clarke when the time for it actually comes. 

Clarke Griffin isn’t a great roommate, by all means, but she isn’t a horrible one either. She’s a very artistic and creative person, albeit a fair bit messy, but she always knows exactly when Lexa’s having a shitty day so she waits for her with a mug of hot cocoa and a Disney movie ready on tv and Lexa always finds it too hard to say no. She’s a ray of sunshine, adored by many, popular and always the heart of each and every party she drags Lexa to and yet, somehow, she always ends up spending most of her time with Lexa, even if everyone else always tries to grab at least a little bit of her time. Clarke’s loud and temperamental and she doesn’t shy away from any challenge but she’s also soft and gentle and she’s never raised her voice in whatever argument they’ve ever had, even if Lexa was being a complete dick of a roommate. No, Clarke’s never made her feel like shit and all she’s ever done is be lovely and sweet and so fucking kind, albeit sometimes her socks find their way to Lexa’s laundry, she steals Lexa’s hoodies and she always forgets to buy toilet paper when they run out and it’s her turn to buy it.

But Lexa finds it endearing, and she doesn’t mind an odd mismatched sock here and there, doesn’t mind seeing Clarke walk around in her clothes - fuck, she doesn’t mind that part _at all_ \- and Clarke always apologizes profusely for forgetting to buy the toilet paper that she gets twice as much when Lexa reminds her of it. When Lexa was sick last year, Clarke even made sure to get her lots of fruit and make her tea every couple of hours, even grabbed her assignments and met up with Lexa’s professors, made sure to pester Lexa’s classmates for notes and even had Raven give Lexa extra lessons when she couldn’t figure some shit out. She’s never missed being the first one to tell Lexa “happy birthday” and even if they’re not pretty, her cakes always taste delicious and Lexa still has the photos Clarke takes from their trips together hanging above her desk. 

It’s been three years and Lexa’s barely holding it together because Clarke Griffin makes her nervous, makes her stomach feel like a swarm of butterflies is nesting there and somehow she’s always short of breath around Clarke these days and it’s taken her far too long, maybe even a little over a year but Lexa’s finally figured out she’s so deeply in love with Clarke that she’s genuinely barely holding it together. Dating friends is messy, even more so when they’re your roommates and Clarke is far too special and wonderful and all types of kind and sweet and good and Lexa doesn’t wanna mess it up but god does she feel her hair stand on end when Clarke’s fingers brush against the back of her hand accidentally or when Clarke leans into her a little too close for comfort when she wants to show something on her phone to Lexa.

She feels it, so deep within herself, and she’s tried one too many times to tell her but she just can’t bring herself too and most times she just ends up too distracted by Clarke’s lips or her eyes or the way her nose looks too damn cute when she scrunches it in thought or how she drags her fingers over dried pain when she decides to bring her lessons home and paint in the middle of their living room.

Lexa’s so fucking in love with her roommate and she’s barely holding it together but maybe if she waits a little bit longer she’ll get over it and they’ll part ways and then, _then_ she’ll tell Clarke, when there’s not so much at stake and she can’t ruin anything.

She’s mulling over her own thoughts, lost in her own head as she’s packing her bag when Clarke all but bursts through her door, wide eyed and grinning as she waves one of Lexa’s t-shirts in her hand.

“Didn’t you forget something?” Clarke saunters over, folding the shirts in her hands and setting it over the other clothes Lexa’s got in her bag already.

“Ah, fuck, thank you, I must have left it in the dryer.” Lexa fumbles because Clarke is close, far too close again, and she needs to focus, they’ve got a big game tonight and she can’t be thinking about the way Clarke’s eyeing her and there’s that look in her eyes, the one she can’t place. “Well I uh, I gotta go, uh. Don’t wait up?” 

It comes out more as a question than a statement, and Lexa’s mentally bonking herself over the head but Clarke just gives her a wide smile and heads over for the door as she grabs one of Lexa’s jackets and throws it on. 

“I won’t but I’m coming with you to the bus, okay? They’re gonna be waiting up front, right?” 

Lexa swallows and nods, slings the bag over one shoulder and heads for the door after her, so stupidly nervous about a few couple hundred feet they’ll be walking together to the large parking lot where the rest of her teammates will be waiting along with the bus. Walks with Clarke used to be one of her favorite things but now Clarke’s always so close, so fucking close that Lexa can almost feel her and it’s driving her insane.

The walk to the elevator is short and the ride, thankfully, not as nerve-wracking as Lexa’s grown used to but then Clarke pushes open the door for her and Lexa can literally feel her brain swoon at that and wants to just stand there and hit her head against the wall a couple of times. Maybe it would make her feel less like a teenager girl with a first crush, or maybe it would just completely get Clarke out of her head.

“I’m gonna be away most of the day tomorrow, got this huge project coming up and I wanna spend as much time on it as I can.” Clarke says as they’re walking along the sidewalk, every now and then passing a fellow student, the midday sun casting a lovely shade of warm gold across the large park surrounding them.

The campus feels alight these days, with all the hustle and bustle of late spring and with everyone back from spring break but Lexa finds it too hard to focus on anything too long, what with Clarke walking beside her and nudging her shoulder every few minutes.

“But I’ll be back for dinner, okay? What are we watching tomorrow?” Clarke adds and Lexa has to swallow to clear her thoughts again.

“You said you wanna try watching the Matrix again but we can-”

“It’s just got such bad CGI, Lexa, I can’t, god.” Clarke groans and Lexa’s oh so thankful she can already see the bus in sight and Anya’s unamused face in the distance.

“That’s just the second part.” Lexa mumbles, tugging the bag a little higher on her shoulder. “Well, and the third.” She adds, much to Clarke’s amusement.

Clarke chuckles beside her and, thankfully, they reach the parking lot by this point, with most of Lexa’s teammates already there. She makes a beeway for them immediately, hurrying to step closer to Anya, Clarke still close on her tail.

“We gotta head inside, right Anya?” Lexa tries and Anya, ever the disinterested one, gives her a shrug and a very vague ‘ _I guess?’_ kind of look and heads inside the bus. “I’ll see you tomorrow Clarke, don’t stay up too late, okay?”

There’s a smile on Clarke’s face that makes Lexa almost short-circuit.

“Worry about yourself, dumbass. Don’t let them beat you up too much, okay?” 

Lexa scoffs, puffing her chest a little. “Please, do I ever?” 

Clarke’s only reply is a raised eyebrow.

“It was one time, Clarke.” Lexa grumbles, cheeks and the tips of her ears burning. 

“I gotta say, thought, seeing you with a bloody nose and a busted lip was kind of hot, not gonna lie.” Clarke says with a grin so devilish that Lexa worries how her little ticky-tocker is still living and ticking so effortlessly, albeit at a manic pace. There must be a panicked look on her face because Clarke chuckles and reaches out, tucks a lock of hair behind Lexa’s ear and pokes her cheek. “Relax, Champ. Just messing with you.” 

Lexa gives her a roll of her eyes, despite every fibre of her being all but screaming at her to _JUST TELL HER._

“I, uh, gotta go. I’ll text you if we win.” She fiddles with the strap of her bag, slipping it off her shoulder.

“You better.” Clarke smiles and takes a step back as Lexa turns and steps up the small stairs and inside the bus. “Be safe, Lex! I love you!” 

Lexa stops in her tracks, one leg raised and foot hovering above a stair, bag clutched tightly in her hand, the other clawing at the railing, heart about to burst in her chest.

_That’s a new one._

When she whips her head around, body twisting almost painfully at Clarke’s words, there’s a look of shock on Clarke’s face, a hand pressed over her mouth and her eyes allight, wild and bewildered and so fucking blue.

The doors of the bus begin to close and Clarke’s left standing there, shocked and somewhat confused looking, and Lexa’s never before had her heart thundering in her ears and all but beating out of her chest but - there’s a first time for everything, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr/twitter/twitch @kittymannequin


End file.
